Fooled Around
by Nimble Squid
Summary: Even with all of her friends at the ball, no dress and no date. Hermione finds that a certain blonde can still make this her happiest Christmas yet. Fleurmione! Fluff!


**Before anyone asks, this is a one shot and not within the same universe as any of my other stories. But if you like to imagine it like that then that's fine. Lots of fluff. Lots of Fleurmione. Enjoy!**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Hermione sat under the arch of one of the many windows in her dorm room. With her back against the stone, one leg remained within the warmth of the room while the other hung freely outside. The warmth and coolness providing a comforting balance as she stared up at the heavens.

Astronomy. Muggles definitely got one thing right. The night sky definitely deserved to be studied. So vast and unknown. _'So beautiful_ ' Hermione mused. In this world of myths and magic, sometimes the brunette needed something to tie her down to reality. Or when she needs a change from reading. (Which happens a lot more than anyone would ever believe)

She tried again to find some constellations but found herself unable to focus for the hundredth time that evening. ' _Stupid music_ '

With the Yule Ball currently in full swing, its music had flooded every room in every corridor. And from the school it crept across the school grounds, reaching as far as the forbidden forest. She shuddered. ' _Not even music dares to go in there. At least the dorms are sound proofed for tonight_ '

Despite people's theories, Hermione actually _chose_ not to go to the ball. After all, who wants to be stuck in a crowded room with three schools worth of sweaty teenagers, and with music constantly stabbing their ear drums. No, she never wanted to go to the glorified party. Not unless she was asked by the right person. And there was only one person she would've said yes to.

Hermione sighed. Said person was probably at the ball now, having the time of her life right now with someone else. (Yes, 'her', get over it!)

A series of knocks on the door brought her out of her mind and she left the windowsill. She walked to the door and opened it to find a small second year girl standing there. Hermione smiled. "Hello Clair, what can I do for you?"

The girl replied slightly nervously. "Um, there's someone waiting for you in the common room. I let her in through the painting but she insisted that she wait down there instead of coming up here"

Hermione chuckled at the girls rambling. "Thank-you for telling me Clair"

The girl turned and left to her own dorm.

Hermione wondered who might be visiting at this time as she descended down the spiral staircase. She arrived at the bottom just before her eyes widened at the sight. Fleur stood in front of the fire, watching the flames flicker. Her silver dress looked almost golden with the lightness the fire.

Hermione suddenly became aware of her own appearance. A pair of purple jogging bottoms and a black tank top, with her in a loose pony tail.

Before she could run back upstairs to change, the blonde turned towards her. Fleur beamed when she spotted her. "'Ermione. I 'ope I am not disturbing anyzing"

Hermione cleared her suddenly dry throat. "N-no no, of course not. All my work is finished. All my friends are at the ball. And the music is to loud to sleep or concentrate on trying to read"

Hermione internally chastised herself for rambling. Fleur only looked amused as she spoke. "Star gazing again then?"

It was more of a fact than a question but Hermione nodded anyway. "Um, I don't mean any offence Fleur but shouldn't you be at the ball, having a good time with your friends?"

"I could say ze same zing about you 'Ermione"

Hermione chuckled. "Party's aren't really my thing. And I didn't have a date to go with so it would've been rather humiliating. You still haven't told me while you're here"

"I was not enjoying it as much as I planned"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I do not 'av a date so it was very boring"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Fleur you can't possibly be serious. Of all people I find it impossible to think that _no-one_ asked _you_ "

"Well you are right in zat respect. I was asked by most of ze male population in both schools. But I said non to all of zem because zere was only one person I wanted to go wiz but I waz too afraid to ask zem. And when I got tired of ze ball I decided that I would razer be wiz zem alone, zen be at ze ball wizout zem"

The blonde blushed, realising what rambling now felt like. Her nervousness also letting her French accent slip into her speech a little more. She was also watching the brunette put things together in her head.

Hermione figured it out and smiled shyly. "You wanted to ask me?"

Fleur bit her lip as she nodded.

Hermione took a deep breath. ' _Ok, time to show some of that Griffindor courage_ '. "Well go on then. Ask me now"

Fleur became confused. "But 'Ermione, ze ball is almost finished now and you don't 'av a dress"

Hermione nodded her head towards the corner of the room. Fleur turned and looked to see a record player on a small table.

"I have a bunch of records that I bring from home. My mother made me a mix of songs for each genre. We could still dance, but you have to ask me first"

Fleur felt some of her confidence return as she walked to the brunette. She grabbed her hand and looked deep into her brown eyes. "Mademoiselle Granger. Would you 'onour me wiz a dance?"

Hermione's smile widened. "I would love to Miss Delacour"

Not wanting the moment to fade the brunette acted quickly. "Could you move the couch while I set u the music". Fleur nodded quickly and turned around. As she did, Hermione pulled out her wand from ghee back pocket, muttering a quick spell. "Accio romantic music"

Before she knew it, a record had swooped down from the stairs and into her free hand. She took it over to the record player and gently put it in place. She moved the needle to where she knew one of songs ended. There would be a little silence before the next song begun and she turned around.

Fleur had moved the couch to the back of the room and was staring intently at the brunette. She held a hand out towards the brunette, who took it without any hesitation.

Hermione blushed when she remembered her clothes and looked down to them. "I think I'm a little under dressed Fleur. Especially compared to how amazing you look right now"

She didn't receive a verbal response first. Instead a finger gently lifted her chin up so she was facing the blonde. "You look beautiful 'Ermione. As you always do"

Hermione's breath hitched as she looked into blue irises to find nothing but sincerity. Before she could melt any more, the steady beat of the music finally began.

Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed so much she thought she would burst. ' _Elvin Bishop?! Of all the songs, 'Fooled Around and Fell in Love' is the one i pick!_ ' At the same time, she watched a smirk overtake Fleur's delicate lips.

Before the she could even think about changing the song, Fleur pulled her close and trapped her against her body. Not that she was complaining.

Fleur leaned in close to her ear. "Getting a little ahead of ourselves hmm?"

Hermione swallowed thickly as the lyrics began.

 _ **I must have been through about a million girls  
I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone  
I didn't care how much they cried, no sir  
Their tears left me cold as a stone  
But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did  
I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love**_

Hermione leaned her head against Fleur's shoulder and they began swaying to the beat together.

 _ **It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked  
I'd get out my book and write down her name  
But when the grass got a little greener over on the other side  
I'd just tear out that page  
I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby  
I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love  
**_  
Hermione sighed in contentment when Fleur rested her head on hers. She spoke in almost a whisper. "Just so you know. I would've said yes if you asked me to the ball"

 _ **Free, on my own is the way I used to be  
Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me  
It's got a hold on me now, I can't let go of you baby  
I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, oh yes I did  
I fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
fooled around, fooled around, fell in love  
**_  
Hermione felt a small rumble in the blondes chest. Something she would later realise is purring. Before Fleur released a sigh of her own. "Well just so 'you' know. I'm glad I didn't. Zis is so much better. Having you all to myself"

Hermione hummed in agreement, too comfortable to Do anything else. What surprised her, was the soft press of lips against her own. But it didn't take long to press back.

 _ **Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
fooled around, fooled around, fell in love  
I fooled around, fell in love  
I fell in love, I fell in love, yes I did**_

Their kiss ended as the music faded to a stop. Both pulled back to see a glowing smile on the others face.

"Would you care for anozer dance ma belle?"

Hermione answered with another soft kiss before placing her arms around the blondes neck. "Definitely"

Fleur chuckled. "Merry Christmas 'Ermione"

"Merry Christmas Fleur"

They both recognized the next song as it began and pulled each other close. They began swaying as the sound of 'Purple Rain' filled the room.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 **I imagine the scene slowly fading out with purple rain in the background. If anyone is slightly confused, this is** _ **not**_ **a song fic. It just has a song in it. Great song by the way, Elvin Bishop, Fooled Around and Fell in Love. Thank you for reading. Views are great. Reviews are better ;)**


End file.
